warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Michael Jordan
|-|Person= Michael Jeffrey Jordan (born February 17, 1963), also known by his initials, MJ, is an American retired professional basketball player, businessman, and principal owner and chairman of the Charlotte Hornets. Jordan played 15 seasons in the National Basketball Association (NBA) for the Chicago Bulls and Washington Wizards. His biography on the NBA website states: "By acclamation, Michael Jordan is the greatest basketball player of all time." Jordan was one of the most effectively marketed athletes of his generation and was considered instrumental in popularizing the NBA around the world in the 1980s and 1990s. Jordan played three seasons for coach Dean Smith at the University of North Carolina. As a freshman, he was a member of the Tar Heels' national championship team in 1982. Jordan joined the NBA's Chicago Bulls in 1984 as the third overall draft pick. He quickly emerged as a league star, entertaining crowds with his prolific scoring. His leaping ability, demonstrated by performing slam dunks from the free throw line in slam dunk contests, earned him the nicknames "Air Jordan" and "His Airness". He also gained a reputation for being one of the best defensive players in basketball. In 1991, he won his first NBA championship with the Bulls, and followed that achievement with titles in 1992 and 1993, securing a "three-peat". Although Jordan abruptly retired from basketball before the beginning of the 1993–94 NBA season to pursue a career in baseball, he returned to the Bulls in March 1995 and led them to three additional championships in 1996, 1997, and 1998, as well as a then-record 72 regular-season wins in the 1995–96 NBA season. Jordan retired for a second time in January 1999, but returned for two more NBA seasons from 2001 to 2003 as a member of the Wizards. Jordan's individual accolades and accomplishments include five Most Valuable Player (MVP) Awards, ten All-NBA First Team designations, nine All-Defensive First Team honors, fourteen NBA All-Star Game appearances, three All-Star Game MVP Awards, ten scoring titles, three steals titles, six NBA Finals MVP Awards, and the 1988 NBA Defensive Player of the Year Award. Among his numerous accomplishments, Jordan holds the NBA records for highest career regular season scoring average (30.12 points per game) and highest career playoff scoring average (33.45 points per game). In 1999, he was named the greatest North American athlete of the 20th century by ESPN, and was second to Babe Ruth on the Associated Press's list of athletes of the century. Jordan is a two-time inductee into the Basketball Hall of Fame, having been enshrined in 2009 for his individual career, and again in 2010 as part of the group induction of the 1992 United States men's Olympic basketball team ("The Dream Team"). He became a member of the FIBA Hall of Fame in 2015. Jordan is also known for his product endorsements. He fueled the success of Nike's Air Jordan sneakers, which were introduced in 1985 and remain popular today. Jordan also starred in the 1996 feature film Space Jam as himself and made a cameo in Looney Tunes: Back in Action. In 2006, he became part-owner and head of basketball operations for the then-Charlotte Bobcats, buying a controlling interest in 2010. In 2015, as a result of the increase in value of NBA franchises, Jordan became the first billionaire NBA player in history and the world's second-richest African-American. |-|Character= Michael Jeffrey Jordan (born February 17, 1963), also known by his initials, MJ, is an American former professional basketball player, entrepreneur, and principal owner and chairman of the Charlotte Hornets. He starred alongside Bugs Bunny in a series of Nike commercials, titled Hare Jordan, which later led to his starring role in Space Jam. He made a silent cameo in the Tiny Toons Spring Break Special. Background Personality Physical Appearance Michael Jordan is an slender, muscular man, with tan skin, has a bald head, and brown eyes. Appearances Animated productions ''Tiny Toon Adventures In the ''Tiny Toons Spring Break Special, Michael Jordan made a silent cameo, trimming the hedges at his home in Geriatric Park. Hamton's grandparents mention that he moved there recently, in reference to his then-recent retirement from basketball. Live-action productions ''Space Jam In 1973, Michael Jordan was incredible of getting the ball in the loop perfectly, much to his father's amazement. When Michael tells his father that after he done that, he wants to do baseball career like his father. In 1993, Michael Jordan announces his retirement from the NBA to follow in his father's footsteps and turns to a career in baseball. Despite his popularity, it becomes evident while playing with the minor-league Birmingham Barons, part of the Chicago White Sox farm system. Jordan's baseball talent is nowhere near his basketball talent. His friend Stanley Podolak, is sent to make sure Michael loves his new career. Later, he saw the NBA Basketball players; Patrick Ewing, Larry Johnson, Charles Barkley, Muggsy Bogues, and Shawn Bradley are playing terribly (after the Nerdlucks stole their talents) on the news. During golf, Michael somehow makes a hole in one (actually Bugs using a magnet to move the ball, attempting to lure him to the hole). When Michael reaches for the ball, he gets sucked in, leaving behind his hat and shoe. Michael gets pulled in to Looney Tune Land where Bugs explains to him that the Nerdlucks had become Monstars, and desperate to beat them. Michael is reluctant but after the Monstars had used him as a ball and calling him "baldy", he agrees to help out. After Bugs and Daffy receive Michael's basketball gear, he practices for the game. Stan shows up (after seeing Bugs and Daffy return to their world via Golf hole), and Michael allows him to help out on the team which are called "Tune Squad". After the Monstars score a 48 point lead to halftime. Michael then brings the spirit in the Looney Tunes characters after Stan informs to him that The Monstars had stolen the NBA Players' talents. Swackhammer is furious when the Monstars hadn't steal Michael's talent. Swackhammer then makes a deal with Michael, If Tune Squad wins the game, The Monstars will give the NBA Players' talents back, If the Monstars win, He will spare Looney Tunes for exchange for Michael. However, Michael agrees, but Bugs tells Michael that he will be humiliated on Moron Mountain forever. The Tune Squad tried their hardest, but the Monstars injure nearly all of them, Leaving Michael, Bugs, Lola and Daffy in the game. Michael allows Stan to help out, only for the Monstars to injure him in progress, With 10 seconds left, and Marvin the Martian, informing them that if there is no fifth player, the team will forfeit the game. However, Bill Murray turns up in the stadium and eventually helps out. After the Tune Squad wins the game, Bill tells Michael that he will be retiring from basketball forever. When Swackhammer is furious at the loss of his game from the Monstars, Michael asks why they let him do it. The Monstars claim it is because he is bigger than they are, before instantly realizing that this is no longer true. The Monstars grabs Swackhammer, strapped him to a rocket and sent him to the Moon. Michael requests that The Monstars should return the NBA Players' talents in the basketball, they agree and when they do, they revert back to the Nerdlucks, and they request that they want to live here in Looney Tune Land. Michael Jordan leaves with Stan, and tells Bugs to stay out of trouble. Michael Jordan and Stan return to Earth in the Nerdlucks' spaceship, Jordan makes a dramatic appearance with Stan at a Barons baseball game to the cheers of the audience, despite being late. The Next day, Michael Jordan and Stan meet Barkley, Ewing, Bogues, Johnson and Bradley and give them the ball containing their stolen talent, immediately restoring their lost skills. They offer Jordan a chance to play a 3-on-3 with them, but Michael refuses, but they tell him that if he still has the talent from the NBA. With that, Michael Jordan finally comes out of retirement, returning to the Chicago Bulls, mirroring his real-life comeback. Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' Relationships Enemies Nerdlucks/Monstars Michael was rivals with the Monstars when they first met him they start picking on him and calling him names. They attempt to challenge Michael to see what he's got, but Michael refuses by telling them that he doesn't play baketball anymore much to their dissatisfication. Pound the leader of the Monstars scrunched Michael into a basketball. Michael was annoyed with their bullying attitude towards him.Bang the second in command of the Monstars insulted Michael by calling him baldy. Blanko one of the Monstars was the only one who's nice to Michael seeing how cool his shoes are. However after they lost the game and getting rid of Mr. Swackhammer they're less hostile towards him, because they had a change of heart. Mr Swackhammer Michaels is enemies with Swackhammer and he dislikes him. Swackhammer wanted Michael as his new attraction at his theme park. So he made a deal with Swackhammer that if he and tunes lose the game he will get him, But if Swackhammer and the Monstars lose they will return the stolen talents. This was the only time Michael interacted with Swackhammer. Friends Bugs Bunny Michael Jordan is friends with Bugs Bunny. He first met him after arriving in Looney Tune Land, Michael couldn't believe that he's meeting him in person and Bugs jokingly asked him if he's expecting maybe an Easter Bunny and Michael says that he's a cartoon and he's not real. Bugs then kissed him on the lips then he explained the situation and also told him that he and his pals need his help. Michael initially refuses because he's a baseball player then he changed his mind after getting bullied by the Monstars, much to the Looney Tunes delight. Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Non-WarnerMedia characters Category:African American characters Category:Sports Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Space Jam Category:Space Jam characters Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Basketball players Category:Animated characters Category:Athletes Category:Baseball players Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action characters Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Tune Squad team Category:Protagonists Category:Minor characters Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Crossovers Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Appeared as Themselves Category:Characters who based on Real People Category:TV Animation Characters Category:People Category:Living people Category:African American actors Category:Actors Category:Non-WarnerMedia Category:1960s births Category:1963 births Category:Warner Bros. Category:People from New York Category:African American people